Resisting The Enemy
by Heyyyymuscles
Summary: What seems like the perfect opportunity for Hermione soon turns sour as her fellow Head of the Scool is Malfoy. Strange feelings soon emerge as they are forced together. Can either resist their mortal enemy? Dr/Her pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a Draco/Hermione pairing so if you don't like - DON'T READ! It's just an idea I have been playing around with, and at the moment isn't my top priority, so if you like it and want me to write more please tell me :)  
Disclaimer: As you know, the very talented J.K. Rowling owns this. Gutted on us.  
Right.  
Enjoy...**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oh. My. GOD!" Hermione squealed as she opened the thick yellowish envelope that had arrived at The Burrow that morning. "OH MY GOD I GOT IT!"

Harry groggily raised his head as she stumbled into Ron's bedroom at breakneck speed.

"Shu'up Hermione." Ron muttered. He angrily yanked a pillow from the sofa and shoved it roughly on top of his head so that only his arms were visible under his great mass of duvet. Harry, however, rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. As Hermione came into focus, he looked at her curiously.

"You got what?"

"Guess!" She was positively bouncing up and down with excitement and it looked like a guessing game was the last thing she wanted, he thought.

"Umm... Did you ge-"

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!" She yelled interrupting his question. "**HEAD GIRL!**"

Harry beamed at her, not caring that she had cut him short, and she ran towards him squealing. He huffed as she hurtled into him at what felt like 50 mph and squeezed her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Uh... Hermione I can't breathe..." Harry gasped and she removed her arms from around him, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She leaped away from the bed and turned to the heap of pillows on the floor. "Ron. Ron? RONALD!"

At the last call of his name, Ron sat bolt upright in bed, his flaming hair messily sticking up in all directions, with a disgruntled look painted plainly on his face.

"Well done Hermes." He said groggily "If anyone deserves it, it's you."  
"Oh you really think so?!" She beamed and dove down to his camp bed and kissed him roughly on both cheeks. Harry laughed as he saw the tops of Ron's ears change from white to red faster than a traffic light. He mumbled embarrassedly under his breath as she rose to a standing position. Her face was glowing with what only could be described as pure ecstasy.

"I wonder who Head Boy is..." Harry mused aloud. If he was honest, a slight part of him deflated when Hermione hadn't mentioned another letter downstairs addressed to Mr Harry Potter, but he daren't reveal this to either of his best friends.

"Well I assumed that it would be someone out of another house." Hermione said hurriedly. "I mean, you can't have _both_ Heads in Gryffindor can you? It would look like the worst case of favouritism yet!"

"Yeah that's true. It's a shame though - I reckon I'd have definitely got it!" Ron winked at Harry who chuckled. Of course Ron would know how Harry felt. He was basically his brother. The scene was interrupted by Molly striding into the room and gazing at Hermione in adoration, looking almost as jubilant as the girl herself.

"Hermione's told you the wonderful news then?" The boys both nodded and Molly turned towards them. Her face changed as she saw that they were still in bed and she scowled. "What are you doing?! A celebration is in order! Get up, you lazy boys! Up, up, UP!"

She grabbed one of Ron's Quidditch magazines (he looked positively relieved that it was the first one she had picked up) and batted them until they had emerged from their beds.

"Women." Ron complained under his breath as Mrs Weasley and Hermione disappeared down the stairs, leaving them the privacy to get changed.

"Women." Harry agreed.

Almost a week had passed since Hermione's letter had arrived and sooner than they had hoped, they were back at Kings Cross Station.  
"What Platform is it again?" Mrs Weasley chimed.

"Mum. Every year you ask this! Surely you _know_ that it's platform 9 ¾ by now?" Ginny said, half exasperated, half amused. Harry smiled down at his girlfriend and she squeezed his hand slightly. He responded by brushing her amber hair behind her ear and snaking an arm around her waist, smiling. He saw Hermione looking at them and grinned.

"Well here we are then!" Hermione said in a shrill voice. Harry wondered whether she had been embarrassed that he had seen her catch a glance at him and Ginny. Had he imagined the distant look of longing in her eyes?

"You first then Ron." Mrs Weasley ushered him forward and he shot a grin back at Harry who smiled back.

"Race you?"

"Harry... no."

Harry's grin widened. He put both arms on his trolley handle, kissed Ginny on the forehead and strode forward so he was level with Ron.

"Three... Two... One..." Ron said under his breath but before he said go, Harry shot off in the direction of the ticket barrier. "Harry you cheat!"

Ron emerged under the archway of platform 9 ¾ to a gloating Harry.

"I didn't say go!"

"Oh please. Don't be petty Ron! I won fair and square!"

"I did not say **go**. I had only said one –"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I girls?"

A familiar cold voice penetrated their argument and they both turned around to face the owner.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded in an unfriendly greeting. Ron just turned his nose up at the sneering boy, evidently disgusted at what stood before him.

"I just came here to ask whether you knew who the new Head Boy was."

Ron's eyes darted to Harry's and they met, both equally confused. He knew that something was wrong. Malfoy wouldn't talk to them unless he had a motive. And usually, it wasn't a good one.

"No Malfoy, we don't." Ron said frostily. "So you can leave now and join your slimy little friends."

"Oh I won't be needing to do that today." Another shared confused look between Harry and Ron. It was obvious he wanted to be asked why, and neither boy wanted to give him that satisfaction. "Because, well, because I'm up front in the **Head** carriage." He emphasised the word Head and waited for them to realise his news.

Ron frowned slightly.

"You're... _you're_ Head Boy?!" Ron said incredulously. Malfoy smirked. Harry raised his eyebrows. They stood frozen in a triangle shape for a moment, glaring at each other.

"Malfoy?" Hermione joined the meeting and stood beside Ron. Malfoy sneered at her.

"Granger. My new best friend I believe!" Ron snarled under his breath but Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Don't give him the satisfaction Ron. He's not worth it." He spat his words out.

"Why? Just because I got Head Boy over _'The Amazing Boy Who Lived'_?"

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly.

"YOU got Head Boy?!"

Malfoy sighed as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Yes Mudblood, we've been through this already." He said in his usual patronising drawl. "Anyway. I'll see you in our compartment..." He gave her a mock wink and strutted off, disappearing into the smoke from the train, leaving a shocked silence in his wake.

"HE got Head Boy?!" She shrieked, causing a group of first years to scuttle away in panic.

"Hermione calm down..."

"NO! He can NOT be Head Boy. I REFUSE to share a dormitory with that... that EVIL, GREASY..." She struggled to find the right insult. "...FERRET!"

Harry laughed darkly.

"It seems as though you haven't got a choice Hermes."

Hermione's angry, vulgar reply was drowned out by the screeching whistle that pierced the air.

It was time to return to Hogwarts.

**Hope it was ok!**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I got on a roll. Here is chapter two guys!  
I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The train journey passed quickly for everyone. Everyone apart from Hermione Granger.

After saying a brief goodbye to Harry and Ron she made her way onto the train. Her earlier feeling of joy had now been converted to a horrible sense of foreboding. She knew what was waiting for her in the compartment and she would rather take a bullet than slide the door open but before she had a chance to take a deep breath, the door slid open by itself. Or rather, Draco Malfoy had slid the door open and was stood, smirking, before her, leaning on the doorframe.

"Well hello Miss Granger." Her face flushed a light tinge of pink and she pushed past him, taking a seat in the roomy compartment. If she hadn't had been concentrating on not thinking about who she was with, she may have noticed that the room she was in was considerably nicer than any other section of the train. A small, glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and the light it created bounced off of the gilded table edges and the red velvet that lined the walls.

"It's pretty swish isn't it?" Draco said, taking a seat opposite her and gazing at the chandelier. "We Heads do get to live this year in style! I can't wait to see what our dorms like."

Hermione lifted her eyes to his in shock. Had Draco Malfoy just said something _normal_ to her? Noticing this himself, he screwed up his face into his usual sneer and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"You know, we're going to have to be civil to each other." She sniffed haughtily and threw him a disgusted look. It looked like the last thing that she wanted to do, he thought to himself and smirked.

"Sure. Well we might aswell crack on with the job at hand then."

"Which is...?"

"Oh please! Tell me that I know something more than Hermione Granger for once!" His mocking tone made her eyebrows frown and her eyes narrow.

"What do we need to do?" She hissed through gritted teeth as he smiled smugly.

"We just need to prepare speeches for the banquet today."

"What?! Since when do we need to do that?!"

"Since Dumbledore is convinced that the school needs some heart warming words of inspiration and wit to keep the student body's spirits up in these dark times." He rolled his eyes and she happened to agree with his gesture. Nothing they could say would make any student feel safer at Hogwarts.

She sighed audibly.

"Come on then." Malfoy teased. "We don't want the schools smartest student looking like an idiot in the spotlight, do we?"

She laughed at this but stopped immediately. This was Malfoy. What was she thinking?

"Right." She mumbled, feeling ashamed at her behaviour, and started to scribble ideas on the piece of parchment on the table in front of her.

Meanwhile a little further down the train, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all packed into their own compartment. Much to Ron's disgust and protesting ("Oh please, get a room!"), Ginny had her head laid on Harry's lap, who sat absent mindedly playing with her fiery hair. Luna stared dreamily in their direction, Neville had his nose buried in a book titled 'Herbology A History – Venomous Tentacula' and Ron was happily munching through the chocolate frogs that Harry had bought, pointedly looking out of the window.

"We must be nearly there." Ron commented, his voice clouded with gloom that almost envied the outside weather. The skies had suddenly become very dark and threatening – a sure sign that their destination had almost been reached. "I wonder why Hermione still hasn't been down..."

"She's probably got lots of things to do." Luna piped up.

"Yeah, like Draco Malfoy!" Ginny giggled but hastily stopped as she received withering glares from both her boyfriend and brother.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll be with her soon enough." Luna said again, apparently unaware of Ginny's comment, and patted his arm sympathetically. His face immediately burst into a red flush.

"It's... not... I don't..." His feeble excuses were interrupted by the sliding doors opening. A slim, blonde girl stepped in and smiled.

"Hey guys... Uhh... I was just wondering whether..." She looked behind her desperately and her best friend urged her on.

"Yes Lavender? Parvati?" Ginny said pleasantly.

"Ron would you like to meet up when we get back to school?"

An awkward silence fell on the compartment. Horror flickered in Lavender's eyes as Ron sat frozen, stunned for a moment.

"Forget it!" She giggled embarrassedly as the shocked face turned to look at her. "I shouldn't have asked... Well see you!"

"Wait Lavender!" Ron jumped up and followed her out of the doors. He re entered the room a minute later, red faced and grinning broadly.

"Did you just hear that?!" He asked his small audience. "I just got asked out! _Asked out_!"

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"Well... yes of course!"

The four faces gaped back at him.

"Yes?!" Neville said disbelievingly.

"But what about Hermione?!" Luna asked.

Ron snorted dismissively.

"What _about_ Hermione Luna? She's just a friend." He said. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than his friends. Ginny groaned to herself.

"When are you going to just accept that you _like_ her? Just suck it up and ask her out you fool!"

Ron's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise at his sister.  
"I'm going out with Lavender now, Ginny. Not that it's ANY of your business who I date." His voice was sour and he looked at Ginny with a new found disgust.

"What?! Of course it is my business you idiot. I'm going to have to be the one who picks it all up after she dumps you!"

"Oh, and you think that I approve of **your** choice in men?!" Both voices were steadily rising in volume and both had equally furious expressions on their faces.

"Oi!" Harry interjected angrily. "What is wrong with **her** choice in men?"

"Well it's not like you're the best boyfriend are you? You're always getting mixed up in dark magic and getting yourself into shitty situations."

"WHAT?! You're not actually blaming _me_ for that fucking prophesy are you?"

Harry had jumped to his feet furiously and faced Ron, crowding the small compartment.

"What if I am huh? What are you going to do if I am blaming you for getting yourself into such shit?"

"You're going to pay for it Weasley."

Harry whipped out his want and shoved it into Ron's chest.

"Harry stop it!" Ginny grabbed his wand, but wasn't strong enough to pull it away from Harry's powerful grip. "Don't rise to him. He's being a complete prick."

Harry and Ron glared at each other, not shifting their vision as Harry lowered his wand and thrust it back into his jeans pocket. He abruptly sat back down, Ginny joining him swiftly after, but Ron threw a dirty look at his sister, stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut after him. Glass shattered onto the floor and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Repario." She sang, apparently unaware of the stony silence that had settled upon the compartment.

"Where did he go?" Neville asked.

"Probably to _Lavender_." Ginny spat back sarcastically.

Neville looked alarmed and stuck his face back behind the book he was reading, nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny but she glared at the floor, her face still flushed from the earlier argument. They remained in silence until the Hogwarts Express shuddered to a stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

**xxxxx**


End file.
